Snow Angel
by thealphasmate
Summary: A story about the Titans playing outside in the snow...RobStar fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story, maybe a three parts? I dunno…I'll update depending on the reviews I receive. Please review when you're done. I'm hoping to receive a large number. Enjoy!**

**Snow Angel**

**Pairing: Robin/Starfire, maybe a fluffy moment between Raven and Beast Boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

The sunlight trickled inside of the purple curtains, the light sprinkled itself all over the room, a small figure on a large round bed smiled as the sun hit her orangey-tanned skin. The young girl shifted in her slumber, trying to become a bit warmer, her auburn locks fanning around her.

Outside, all was quiet, a blanket of deep snow laid itself throughout every inch of Jump City.

There was a light knock on the girl's door, she gave a mumble to allow them access, another figure stepped into the lavender room. A sudden weight sat on the edge of the bed, a small tremor reverberating through the young girl.

"Mmm." She mumbled, rolling over to the other person, her head landing in their lap.

"Good morning to you too Starfire." A kind male voice greeted softly, a gentle hand reached down and attentively swiping his hand through her locks, the gentle touch sent shivers down her spine.

"You know," The voice began, "It's eight o'clock, you're supposed to be up by now."

"Mmm." She complained without a word, turning her back to him.

"Come on Star." The boy urged her.

"Mmm mmm!" She complained again, curling up under the blanket and hiding.

"Fine, have it your way." The young man countered, scooping her up with the blanket around her, and dropping her back onto the soft bed.

"That was not very nice Robin." Starfire whined, rolling over again and closing her eyes.

Robin sat on the bed again, a large shadow loomed over Starfire's small body, Robin pulled off the covers alarmingly fast…Only to have him blush. Starfire was wearing a pair of black short-shorts, smaller than her usual skirt, and a small top that revealed much of her flat stomach. Robin was determined, ignoring his hormones for his girlfriend, he reached down and poked her in the side. Starfire squealed and rolled away cutely.

"Now get up." Robin demanded in a playful way, getting off the bed and walking to the door.

As he opened the door a large fluffy pillow smacked into his back.

"I'll ignore that one." He said jokingly, smiling and walking out the door.

Starfire sighed loudly, leaving the warmth and security of her bed and she threw on a pair of pajama bottoms. Heaving another sigh she exited her room.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist, she let out a shriek of fright. She was twirled around and swept into a kiss by Robin.

When they broke apart Starfire said, "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry." Robin apologized.

Starfire gave him a sweet smile, took his hand in hers and they walked together to the kitchen for breakfast. When they entered the command center, Beast Boy and Cyborg were having their daily 'Meat or tofu' war, while Raven was levitating in the corner reading a book silently.

Starfire and Robin took a seat on the couch and snuggled close to each other, waiting for the food to be prepared. Today was the day the Titans would have their snow war, going outside and playing in the heavenly powder covering the earth below.

Robin hauled Starfire closer, wrapping a strong arm around her slender waist, Starfire snuggling into his warmth. Starfire sighed contentedly, Robin rested his head on her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear. Starfire giggled loudly as he poked her in the sides of her stomach. Cyborg and beast Boy ceased to argue and Raven simply quirked an eyebrow.

It was quiet for a few minutes, that was until Cyborg yelled, "Come and get it ya'll."

Sadly, Starfire and Robin left their comfortable positions, taking a seat next to each other at the table. Everyone ate quietly for breakfast, though the Titans discussed their afternoon in the snow. After breakfast everyone left to their separate rooms, to suit up for the outside conditions. Before long, the Titans were assembled in the Command Center, waiting to go outside in the winter wonderland.

Robin and Starfire connected their gloved and mittened hand together, heading to the elevator, reaching the ground level before any of the other Titans knew what was going on. As the couple reached the frosty conditions outside the tower, Starfire walked out and spun around. She fell backwards into the snow, making large semicircles with her legs and arms as she swept through the snow, when she finished Robin helped her up.

"Oh! I have made the angel of snow!" Starfire cheered jovially.

"you are an angel." Robin declared before pulling her into a sweet kiss.

The other Titans stepped out into the snow covered perimeter.

"Who's ready to play?" Beast Boy asked in a challenging manner. Everyone smiled.

The teens ran around, preparing for the worst.

Starfire _'eeped' _in surprise as snowballs were hurled at her, she evaded each and hopped behind her human shield, Robin. Robin wasn't paying attention, receiving a back full of snowballs that had been once consumed in a black aura. Starfire giggled as she brushed off his torso and back. Robin smiled wickedly, planting a snowball on her head, Starfire gasped and then laughed.

Starfire smiled as she ran away. Beast Boy had been building a small wall of snow to "protect" himself from a barrage of snowballs. Starfire who had not noticed, ran by, stopping just before she hit it. Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief. As he went to pat down more snow, Starfire saw his sudden movement that freaked her out. There was a green light, an explosion, and a snow covered Beats Boy.

"I am most sorry Friend beast Boy." Starfire replied sadly, but screamed as she was plowed into the ground by the Boy Wonder.

Starfire and Robin laid side by side in the snow, laughing and smiling, suddenly a black cloud loomed over. When they looked up, they found it was not a black cloud, but a telekinetic barrier preventing them from getting buried by Cyborg's massive "snowball". They gave Raven a grateful thank you and ran off for cover…

**Please review! NO FLAMES! Well, what do you think? I'll update soon if I get more than 10 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I'm so happy with the response I got. So here's your new chapter. **

**Dedication: Robin's Fair Lady and Xox.Annie Potter.xoX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Snow Angel; Chapter 2 Snow Fight**

Robin and Starfire had successfully created their own snow fort, it turned out to be enormous considering Starfire could pick up pieces of ice from the bay and Robin could cover it with snow. Beast Boy and Cyborg had created a dinky little fort that barely reached Cyborg's head, leaving Starfire and Robin a clear shot.

Raven announced, "I'll be referee." Walking over to a fresh patch of snow and levitating over it.

"Let's start. Capture the flag." Beast Boy called across the small clearing. Robin and Starfire hid their flag up high on their fort. Beast Boy and Cyborg however threw theirs farther away from their fort so it took longer for Robin or Starfire to retrieve it.

"Start!" Cyborg yelled. He and Beast Boy shot out from behind their fortress and sprinted forward. A barrage of snowballs pelted their bodies as they ran forward. Cyborg stopped to cover himself and Beast Boy was knocked flat. Turning into an octopus, Beast Boy launched his own arsenal, pelting Robin and Starfire's tundra fortress.

"No one said there were to be no usages of powers." Starfire beamed at Robin, he gave her the thumbs up and she took flight. Starfire flew slowly, as to not cheat Beats Boy and Cyborg.

"Lock and load." Cyborg said to himself, putting a snowball, three feet in diameter on his sonic cannon, launching it at the flying princess. Starfire _'eeped' _and dodged, the snowball exploded when it hit the ground, sprinkling Raven. While Starfire distracted Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were attempting to knock her from the sky, Robin sprinted by undetected.

Robin found the yellow cloth, when he turned to head back to his base, a green polar bear approached him. The bear shook it's head before charging forward. Robin ran and jumped onto it's back where Starfire gripped his hand and they took to the sky.

Only meters form their ice fortress, the teens were knocked form the sky into the snow below. Cyborg smiled and ran behind Robin and Starfire's fortress and grabbed their flag. Now it depended on who reached the fortress first.

As Cyborg ran, a grappling hook wound itself his bionic legs, tripping him. A green tyrannosaurus walked over to him, he grabbed it's tail and they lumbered to their base. Starfire picked up Robin and threw him to their base. He landed safely before yelling, "We win!" Just as Cyborg and Beast Boy reached their base. They sighed, knowing the other two weren't lying, they had the better communication to win.

"I say we get the referee for making no calls!" Beast Boy joked, picking up a hand full of snowballs up and throwing them at the empathic girl who levitated peacefully. They hit her, causing her to fall, she got up angry as ever.

"Uh oh." Beast Boy muttered. Cyborg and Beast Boy screamed as a large wave of snow rose up, chasing them around the clearing.

Starfire giggled as Robin pulled her close, giving her a kiss to "warm up" their lips. Robin and Starfire stood kissing, in the background were yells of fear as Beast Boy and Cyborg ran around like maniacs avoiding the snow surf.

"Hang ten." Raven said sarcastically, before releasing the wave of snow on the bionic teen and his changeling best friend. Raven gave a quick smile of satisfaction as she walked away. Suddenly, a snowball hit he in the back of the head, "beast Boy and Cyborg, you are so dead!" She yelled, levitating hundreds of snowballs. They both screamed and she levitated after them, hurling snowballs at their backs as they ran.

Starfire giggled as she tackled Robin into the snow, "I am victorious."

"No you're not." Robin retorted before flipping her under himself. Starfire smiled cutely, Robin kissed her forehead lovingly before he was thrown over her head.

"You cannot beat me Robin." Starfire giggled as she ran away from him playfully. He lost sight of her for a moment, losing her place.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are my little snow angel." Robin said looking for her.

Starfire prepared her attack…

**Another cliffy. Please REVIEW! NO FLAMES! Again, I'm hoping that I get over 10 reviews and I will update the last chapter again. Attention, the last chapter will be much, much longer. Will there be fluff? Undoubtedly… BB/Rae Fluff…review for it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Dedication: Her Royal Hipness**

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

Starfire stifled a giggle as Robin looked around the snow covered island. Starfire got ready, shifting in position, Robin passed her and she crept up behind him. As he turned around, she turned in the same direction, as he quickly changed to the other direction she did so as well.

Suddenly he whipped around and saw her. Before he could do anything, she leapt at him, plowing them down into the snow with Starfire straddling him. Starfire leaned in very slowly, Robin lifted his head up to meet her, their lips capturing each others.

Robin and Starfire kissed gently, when a sudden wetness hit Robin in the face, he wondered what had hit him. When they broke apart, he looked up to see that snow had begun to fall from the white puffy clouds high above. Starfire smiled upward at the sky, letting the cold flakes hit her tongue and melt quickly.

Robin looked at her in awe. Starfire was an amazingly free spirited, fun loving sixteen year old. Her childish playfulness always had him captivated and he always smiled when she was around, it was contagious. The two teens connected hands as they stood up after brushing snow from their bodies. They walked hand in hand around the island once before deciding to retire inside in the warm Tower.

The other three had been inside for quite some time, Robin and Starfire were waiting patiently to arrive at their floor. After arriving to the proper floor, Robin and Starfire left to their rooms to change into some clothes that were more comfortable.

The two love sick teens made their way to the Command Center speedily, in order to get a start on their cuddling fest before lunch. Robin waited on the couch for his companion. He wore a sweatshirt and pajama bottoms, which were best for holding Starfire close. Starfire walked in yawning cutely, her puppy pajama bottoms and kitten t-shirt made her twice as adorable.

Starfire reached the couch and cuddled against Robin, he wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head on her shoulder soon after. They smiled simultaneously in contentment, moments later Robin gave Starfire a kiss on the neck, making her shiver slightly. Causing him to smile and pull her even closer. The teens dozed off in a heavenly bliss just moments later, holding each other close, taking a break for their evening.

* * *

In the deserted hallways of the tower, a lone figure walked in the shadows, walking without a destination. She stopped, sighing sadly, she was yet again without anyone to be with….alone, again. Would she ever have anyone? Could she? Trigon was long since expelled from the universe, Slade was final defeated and killed along with his minions. Was there now time to let her controlled emotions out without damage?

She had tried once before to show emotions. It turned out to be a waste for her, as her knight in shining armor turned out to be an evil dragon named Malchior who wanted nothing of her, her only used her and tried to eliminate her.

Raven depressingly entered her dark, mysterious room, she sat lightly on the edge of her bed, pondering for a few minutes.

There was a light knock on her door.

"Come in." She acknowledged the other being on the opposite side. Using her powers, the door opened.

"Raven, it's…it's me." A familiar voice wavered through the silence, though shaky, the voice was kind and gentle. Beast Boy entered the dark room, eying her wearily, she never let anyone in her room. Of all people she was letting _him _in, into her sanctuary.

"I came to make sure you were okay." He said comfortingly.

"I'm fine." Raven replied, trying not to show any emotion.

"No, you're not fine. I of all people know you are not. What's wrong Rae?" Beast Boy inquired sternly but nervously, the serious, caring side of Beast Boy was being displayed.

Raven caved in immediately, "I…I just feel as if there is no one for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel as if I scare everyone away, because, I'm different."

"Everybody is different Rae."

"I'm creepy and I'm inconsiderate and rude…"

"No, that's not true Raven."

"Yes it is, there's no one for me." Raven replied mournfully, "I'm alone."

"You're never alone Raven."

Beast Boy mustered up all of his will and courage, suddenly he leaned forward, his head tilted. There was a pull on Raven as she too leaned the opposite direction and leaned in forward for what new experience was coming…

* * *

A few hours later, Robin and Starfire woke up slowly, a warm, delicious smell enveloped the room. In the kitchen, Cyborg was making hot chocolate and cooking breakfast for dinner. Starfire tilted her head to the side where Robin's head was held up, she kissed his cheek sweetly. Robin smiled in a silent reply.

"Come on you two, rise and shine, wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey." Cyborg called over to them.

The Command Center doors opened, a flustered Raven and grinning from ear to ear Beast Boy walked in. The empath girl and changeling boy approached the table, taking a seat.

"Regular food for everyone _and _tofu food for BB." Beast Boy's eyes widened in surprise at Cyborg, the holidays sure did bring out the best in everyone.

"Thanks dude!" Beast Boy cheered, giving a shrill laugh before digging in., by this time Robin and Starfire had also joined the trio at the dinner table.

"That was most delicious Friend Cyborg." Starfire thanked enthusiastically, gobbling down more chocolate chip pancakes with syrup.

The teens all sat with full stomachs, slowly the food form the table dissipated as Cyborg and Beast Boy continued to wolf down food. Starfire slumped against Robin, "I do not feel so good in the stomach." She moaned. Robin rubbed her back soothingly.

Under the table, unseen to the rest of the team, a small pale hand and a larger gloved hand sat laced together on the bench. Beast Boy gave Raven's hand a squeeze, she smiled suddenly, everyone looked at her.

"Sorry." She muttered quickly.

This Christmas would be quite interesting…

**

* * *

****Review! If you want me to write about Christmas, tell me so. I'll try to update after I get 15 reviews. Thank you to everyone. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


End file.
